Ashes and Wine
by darktwistygirl
Summary: Everything was different then, like in a pretty pink bubble of happiness. Now the metaphorical bubble had just popped and it had stung the both of them in the eyes. Calzona AU.
1. Prologue

**Ashes and Wine **

**Summary: Everything was different then, like in a pretty pink bubble of happiness. Now the metaphorical bubble had just popped and it had stung the both of them in the eyes. Calzona AU.**

**AN: This is a story I've had in my head for a while, even before Should've Said No. The story is named after a beautiful song by A Fine Frenzy that will really fit Callie and Arizona later on. They are teenagers for the first half, until a time jump in the second half with the prologue bridging the two halves together. **

**M rating: Strong language and possibly some chapters with a sexual nature in them. **

**Disclaimer: Characters, the occasional line of dialogue or scene belongs to Shonda and ABC. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

Prologue

"Callie, don't walk away from this conversation," Arizona Robbins pleaded to her girlfriend, Callie Torres.

"Oh, like you walked away from me to go into the gym and suck face with Lauren Boswell," Callie replied, her voice seething with anger.

"Callie, I didn't kiss Lauren, she told me I had an eyelash on my eyelid and then when I had my eyes closed so she could get it, she kissed me."

"I'm not buying that. She has been flirting with you ever since she transferred here," Callie fired back.

"Callie, even though I did nothing to you, I'm sorry."

"Save your apology, Arizona. I'm done with you and our relationship. I'm going to run by your house and get my stuff, I'm moving back in with my parents tonight. At least now, since we're done they'll accept me back to into their lives," was the last thing Callie said before walking away.

Arizona felt tears form at her eyes, "_Arizona Robbins_,_ do not cry right now. Crying is for children and not good men in storms_," she thought to herself, as one tear escaped her eye, which she wiped with her thumb. She pulled out her phone and sent Callie a text message, "I'm sorry for causing this misunderstanding between us, at least talk to me when I get home. I love you, Calliope Torres, always have and always will." Arizona quickly proofread the message and pressed send, hoping for a reply.

-A/W-

At the same time, Callie, who was driving to Arizona's house, heard her phone sing, "You know there's no need to hide away. You know I tell the truth, we are just the same," which was her ringtone for Arizona. She sighed and looked at the message, "I'm sorry for causing this misunderstanding between us, at least talk to me when I get home. I love you, Calliope Torres, always have and always will." She looked and made she no one was around and took her eyes off the road for a spilt second to type back, "I just need some time to think," but before she could press send, she felt the steering wheel lock up. "What the hell?" Callie started to say as her car veered off the road and flipped, sending her world to black.

A couple in their late forties-early fifties, who witnessed the crash, ran to Callie's side. "Miss, my name is Emily. Can you hear me?" she asked, receiving no response, "Alan, call an ambulance!" she yelled to her husband.

-A/W-

After Arizona had sent the message, her best friend, Teddy Altman, who heard two girls yelling, walked over to her and noticed her friend looking upset asked, "Arizona, what's going on?"

"You didn't notice Callie and me fighting?" Teddy shook her head no, "I heard two girls, but I didn't realize it was you guys."

"I'll tell you later," Arizona started to say, as she felt her phone buzz in pocket. "Hello. Yes, this is her. Oh my God, I'm on my way."

"What, what happened?" Teddy asked, even more confused than before.

"Callie, she was just in a car accident and she's on her way to the hospital. I need to get there right now," Arizona said.

"Oh my God," was all Teddy managed to say, "I'll meet you there. I'm supposed to meet Addison at her house; I was going there to hang out with her. I'll pick her up and then I'll be at the hospital," Teddy said, before she ran out to the school's parking lot.

-A/W-

Numb was all Arizona felt as she sat in the waiting room at Seattle Grace Hospital twenty minutes later. Teddy and Addison had shown up a few minutes after the ambulance did and were waiting for Arizona's parents to show up. The time seemed to tick by at a snail's pace as they waited for answers on Callie's condition.

Arizona looked at the clock for the umpteenth time as she noticed Teddy sending her a reassuring look, "It's going to be okay, Arizona. Callie's a fighter. She'll pull through."

Arizona looked Teddy directly in the eyes, "Teddy, she was in car accident I'm pretty sure caused by her taking her eyes off the road for a second because of me texting her to apologize for something that I didn't even do," Arizona replied, tears forming at her eyes.

Her other friend, Addison Montgomery, Teddy's girlfriend and one of Callie's best friends, spoke up, "I know it's hard right now, Arizona. I get that you just lost your brother a few months ago, but Teddy's right. Think of all the hell you and Callie have gone through this past year. This is just a roadblock in the map to the future."

"Just last night, we were talking about the future. Now we don't even know if there's going to be a future," Arizona said, as Barbara and Colonel Daniel Robbins walked into the waiting room. As soon as they sat down, the doctor walked into the waiting room, looking grim.

As the doctor spoke, all Arizona could think about was the beginning of their sophomore year when they first met. Everything was different then, like in a pretty pink bubble. Now the metaphorical bubble had just popped and stung the both of them in the eyes.

**AN: Is Callie going to be okay? You'll find out later on. I know this chapter was really short, that is typical for my prologues. You should know that the chapters do get longer as the story goes on. Review, my loyal band of followers, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Characters, the occasional line of dialogue or scene belongs to Shonda and ABC. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

Part One: Cigarettes and Grapes

Chapter One

August

_Two years earlier_

The opening to _Young Blood_ by The Naked and Famous rang out as Arizona opened her eyes, blinked as she checked the time on her phone, seven o'clock a.m. She rolled over and closed her eyes, mumbling "Five more minutes."

"Come on, Arizona, you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Barbara Robbins yelled up the stairs at her sleeping daughter. Arizona rolled over, groaned and drug herself out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went into the upstairs bathroom, and saw her brother, Tim in there, brushing his teeth.

Tim spat in the sink, "Before you yell for Mom, Dad's showering in the downstairs one and that's why I'm in this one. Maybe tomorrow you could get up earlier and then I'll let you have the bathroom." Arizona rolled her eyes, "I'm so happy you're graduating this year," as she walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar off of the kitchen counter. She unwrapped the packaging and took a bite, "Mom, is Dad out of the bathroom?"

"Sorry sweetie, you're going to have to wait for Tim. This is the last year you have to deal with him before he goes off to college. That is if he ever decides on one. You will have the upstairs bathroom to yourself for the next two years," Barbara replied.

Tim walked downstairs fifteen minutes later, grabbing a granola bar. "Tim, remember that you have to take Arizona to school," Barbara reminded him

"Yeah Mom, that's a great way to make a first impression, taking my little sister to school," Tim protested sarcastically, as Arizona rolled her eyes, before walking upstairs and getting ready quickly.

-A/W-

After a barb trading car ride with Tim, Arizona walked into Seattle Grace High School's office, "Hi, I'm here to pick up my registration forms," she greeted the secretary.

The secretary looked up from her computer, "Oh, then you must be Arizona Robbins. I already met your brother, Tim." She looked at the transcript, "That's quite the transcript you got there."

Arizona felt herself blushing, "I'm a military brat. My father's in the Marines, so we move around a lot."

The secretary nodded, handing Arizona her forms, "Just fill these out and I'll print you out a schedule and you're all set."

Arizona filled out the forms quickly, before handing them back to the secretary. "You're all set. Here's your schedule," she said.

"Thank you," Arizona said, as she walked of the office and into the hallway.

-A/W-

After her meeting with the secretary, Arizona was simultaneously looking at her schedule and trying to figure out where her locker was. She noticed that Seattle Grace was different than some of her other schools she had been to, as they had a blocked schedule, with half of your classes on one day; collectively called an A day and the other half were the day after; collectively called a B day. Arizona was distracted enough to crash into someone causing her to fall to the ground of top of them. Picking herself up, "I'm so sorry," she said, noticing herself blushing, helping the girl up. The Latina she crashed into smiled, "It's okay. I haven't seen you around here. Then again, I'm only a sophomore, who tends to sit in the back of a classroom and chew on her hair."

Arizona laughed, "Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you. I just moved here. Can you show me where locker 242 is at?"

"Callie Torres," she replied. "Your locker is two down from my locker, my best friend Mark Sloan has the locker between us," as she lead Arizona the way to her locker. When they got there, a boy, who Arizona assumed was Mark, was putting stuff in his locker. "Hey Torres," giving Callie a hug. "Hey Blondie," he said to Arizona, staring at Arizona's chest the entire time.

Arizona instantly picked up on the obvious flirting, "First of all, my name is not Blondie, its Arizona Robbins. Second, I see what you're trying to do and thanks, but no thanks," dialing her combination and began putting notebooks and folders in her locker. His ego bruised, Mark shut his locker and went to talk to his best friend, Derek Shepherd and Addison Montgomery, Derek's girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. I should've warned you about Mark, he's a manwhore who flirts with every girl he sees," Callie said, after Mark walked away.

"It's okay and it just weirded me out that he was staring at my boobs the entire time. Let me see your schedule," Arizona replied, quickly changing the subject. Callie pulled it out and Arizona's eyes scanned it, "We have child development and driver's ed together on A days and English and World History together on B days, Calliope," noticing the name at the top of the page.

"Yeah, that's my real name. Normally, I would tell you not to call me that, but I like the way it sounds coming from you."

"Thanks Calliope. Since you're going there anyway, could you walk me to first hour?"

Callie nodded, "I could do that or I could walk you to the gym. Mr. Webber, our principal, always has an assembly for every year on the first day of school and on the first day after winter break."

"Sounds fun and by fun, I mean I would rather be at the dentist getting a filling then go to said assembly."

Callie laughed, "It's not that bad. Come on," as she led the way to the gym.

-A/W-

After Webber gathered the entire Seattle Grace student body to give his yearly lecture about the importance of attendance and attitude, Callie and Arizona went to their classes for a few minutes to learn the agendas for the year. Arizona felt a wave of exhaustion hit her as she walked from Spanish Two which was upstairs, to her locker, which was downstairs and to her next class, World History, silently cursing herself for getting out of shape. Thankfully, Callie was already there waiting for her in the back of the classroom, motioning for Arizona to sit next to her. Callie picked her books up from the seat she saved when Arizona sat down.

"I hope that we don't have assigned seating like in Walker's class," Callie said, referring to their Spanish teacher who assigned seats, putting Arizona at the front and Callie at the back, next to Izzie Stevens, who she detested.

"Yeah, what's the deal between you and Izzie Stevens?" Arizona replied.

"I'll tell you some other time. You should come over today after school, if you're not doing anything."

"I think I'm available. I just have to tell my brother where I'm going."

"This is the first year that I have to walk home by myself because my sister Aria is in college now. She used to always pick me up before and after she got her license."

"Does Aria have a friend named Alison who went missing and now is getting weird text messages from someone named A?"

Callie smiled, "Not that I know of. You watch _Pretty Little Liars_ too?"

Arizona nodded and was going to say something before Mr. DeWitt, the history teacher who, in Arizona's opinion, was old enough to have witnessed some of the events in history, walked in the room, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"So after school, I'll meet you in the parking lot." Callie whispered, when Mr. DeWitt was taking attendance.

"Tim could give us a ride. He doesn't care where I'm going as long as I'm out of his hair. I'll just have him tell my parents where I'm going and we're good to go" Arizona whispered back.

Callie smiled, "Sounds great."

-A/W-

After the final bell rang, Callie and Arizona put their books in their lockers and walked over to the parking lot where Tim was. Tim was standing by his car on his phone, "Hey little sis, who's your friend?"

"Calliope Torres, it's kind of funny story how we met. Can you tell Mom that I'm going to her house?" Arizona asked.

Tim nodded and opened the passenger door for Callie, "I'm going to need directions, Calliope." Arizona climbed in the back as Callie said, "Please call me Callie. Go straight and turn left. It's the second house on the left, you can't miss it." Tim pulled into the driveway. The girls thanked him and got out of the car and walked into Callie's house.

"My dad's at work and my mom is sleeping, so we pretty much have the house to ourselves," Callie said, shutting the door behind her. "My mom had surgery a few months ago which basically prevented her from having any more kids, which makes her hormones out of whack, so she is usually sleeping in the daytime. Do you want to go upstairs to my bedroom?" Callie asked, changing the subject.

Arizona nodded and followed Callie up the stairs to her room, which was the entirety of the top floor of the Torres' house. Arizona took one look at it and gasped, "This is your room?"

Callie threw her schoolbag on the floor, "Yeah, I begged my parents to give me the entire upstairs after Aria left," trying to avoid the 'my family has money conversation.'

"The upstairs at my house is basically my room and Tim's room which is two doors down."

"You think that's bad, I had to share a room with Aria. There were many nights I spent sleeping on the downstairs couch when she had her boyfriend over. Do you guys have to share a bathroom?"

Arizona nodded, "That sucks. Aria and I shared one and it was hell. I love my sister, but I'm happy she's at college," Callie said, giving Arizona a hug. When she pulled back, she asked, "This morning when Mark was flirting with you, you said thanks but no thanks. From what I know about him, no girl turns down Mark Sloan, unless they are dating someone already-" Callie started to say, before her mother walked into the door. "Callie, how was school? Who's your friend?"

"It was good and Mom, this is, Arizona Robbins, she just moved here. I just met her this morning when she literally ran into me," Callie replied.

"Nice to meet you, Arizona. I'm Lucia Torres, Callie's mom."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"Please, call me Lucia." Lucia said, before turning to Callie, "Callie, dinner will be ready in a half an hour."

Callie nodded, "Can Arizona stay for dinner?"

"I don't see why not. That is, if it's okay with her parents," Lucia said, before walking downstairs.

Arizona's phone buzzed as she glanced at the screen, "Thanks for asking, but I have to go home and help Tim start dinner. He's on his way right now, so he'll be here in a few minutes."

Callie nodded, "I'll wait for him with you, so you don't have to be there alone."

"Thanks Calliope."

By the time the girls had gotten outside, Tim already was out there waiting. "Thanks for having me," Arizona said, smiling, flashing Callie her dimples.

"You're welcome. I'll text you later," Callie replied, hugging her friend.

-A/W-

Arizona walked into her house, Tim not far behind her, "So," he questioned, "This Callie girl. You like her?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Tim, I just met her."

"I don't know, something about the way you said that tells me that you want to be more than friends with this girl."

Arizona smiled, "Maybe, I don't know right now. Can we just start dinner?"

"Arizona Jane, don't try to hide it. You like her."

"Tim, just drop it. I just met her and I just got out of a relationship."

Tim held his hands up, "Ok, I'll shut up, even though everyone can see it."

-A/W-

That night, Callie sat in her room, listening to music, when Arizona crept into her mind. Those blue eyes and dimples, God those dimples. She smiled and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

-A/W-

The next day at school, Arizona was at her locker, when Callie walked over to her, "Calliope," she said, turning around.

"I just wanted to know if you weren't doing anything on Friday, maybe you could come over to my house. If that's okay with your parents," Callie began to say.

Arizona thought for a moment, "I'm busy Friday. So Saturday then?"

"Saturday sounds great."

Arizona smiled, again flashing Callie her dimples, "Yay," she said.

**AN: Seven reviews, almost thirty alerts, a few author alerts and five favorite stories, you guys are awesome and words cannot express how much that makes me smile. Next chapter: Callie and Arizona grow closer and Arizona spends the night at Callie's house, where a secret of hers is revealed. Review, my loyal band of followers and keep being awesome. **

**Love you all **

**Kate**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Characters, the occasional line of dialogue or scene belongs to Shonda and ABC. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

Chapter Two

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before Callie and Arizona knew it, it was Friday. Much of the Seattle Grace student body was at the high school football game where they were playing their rivals, Mercy West, Callie and her family included. "Seriously, they need to replace this track," she thought aloud, referring to the asphalt covered track enclosing the football field. She walked forward a few more feet and noticed a mop of blonde hair walking toward her. "Arizona, I thought you said you were busy," she said, giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, those plans didn't work out, so I came here with Tim, who decided he's going ditch me to hang out with some people," Arizona replied, smiling, showing Callie those dimples she loved so much.

Lucia and Carlos walked over to the girls, "Dad, this is Arizona Robbins, she just moved here," Callie said, when she noticed her parents standing in front of them.

Shaking Arizona's hand, Carlos said, "Hello Arizona, I'm Carlos, Callie's dad. She's told us a lot about you."

"She has, huh," the blonde replied, glancing at Callie.

"We're going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"A pork chop and a Pepsi," Callie replied. Carlos nodded and he and Lucia left the girls alone.

"So what did you tell your parents about me?"

"Nothing but good things."

Arizona smirked and playfully punched Callie on the arm, "They better be."

-A/W-

After the game, Mercy West beating Seattle Grace like they always do, Saturday rolled around and Arizona was in her room, getting ready to go to Callie's for their sleepover. Callie didn't live too far from her as her house only was a few blocks away, but Barbara still insisted on driving her there, until she got to know her parents.

After getting out of her mom's car, she knocked on the Torres' front door, greeted by a smiling Callie. "Calliope," she squealed, hugging her friend.

"You're in a good mood," Callie said, closing the door behind the blonde.

"I'm just excited. I love sleepovers."

"You can put your stuff upstairs and if that's okay with you, we have pizza for dinner."

Arizona nodded, "Pizza is my favorite food."

Callie smiled, "Mine too."

-A/W-

After eating dinner, Callie and Arizona were hanging out in Callie's room, when Callie suddenly said, "Getting back to what I said the other day when you were at my house, the other day when Mark was flirting with you, you said thanks but no thanks. I've known Mark for a long time and pretty much no girl turns him done, unless they have a boyfriend. So, who's the guy?"

Arizona blushed. "Come on, who's the guy from where ever you lived before?" Callie urged.

"I came here from San Diego." Arizona took a deep breath before continuing, "And the guy in question was a girl. I guess you can say I'm wearing a shirt that Brittany Pierce made me that says Lebanese. I've never had a boyfriend ever, so it wasn't news to my mom when I brought home a girl, her name was Joanne and we were together for a few months after I moved to San Diego to not too long before I moved here, so that was almost a year and half. We never stay in one place for very long."

"I consider myself straight. I've never been with a girl, although I do wonder what it's like, so I guess you can say I'm bicurious."

"Since I told you a secret, it's only fair that you tell me one of yours. Like I don't know; the deal between you and Izzie Stevens."

Callie took a deep breath, "You really want to know. Ok, last year, I dated a guy named George O'Malley; he's a year behind us. Anyway, Izzie and he are best friends and he cheated on me with her. Here I was thinking he's a nice guy, when that happened, I was proven wrong. I broke up with him and almost beat up Izzie the next day."

"Was it just a kiss?"

"Oh, it was way more than a kiss; she's the entire reason why he's not a virgin. Adding insult to injury, they even tried dating for a few months after we broke up, but that didn't work out and now she's dating Alex Karev, who from what I hear is a complete asshole."

"Huh, she deserves him."

"Izzie does live in a trailer park and I've heard that Alex does not have a happy home life. It's a perfect match."

"Stupid Freshmen," Arizona said, giving her friend a hug. "I like you, Calliope. I have a feeling that you and I are going to be best friends. I know we're just getting to know each other, but I do like you a lot."

"You know when I said that I've never been with a girl, but I want to know what it's like-" Callie started to say before Lucia walked into the room, "Hello Arizona. Callie, Aria just called us saying that she has a flat tire and she needs your father and I to go help her. Are you two okay with staying here by yourselves? Arizona, are your parents okay with you being somewhere without any parents around?"

"Yeah, they're okay with it," Arizona replied.

Lucia nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Callie sighed, "Typical Aria. Always having some sort of problem, Anyway, you know when your parents aren't home, what typically do you do?"

Arizona shrugged, "I don't know, throw a party."

"That or we could blast some music and dance," Callie said, as she plugged her iPhone into the dock by her bed.

"You're so lucky that you have an iPhone. I wish I had one, but I'm stuck with a Droid."

The first song, _California Gurls_ by Katy Perry came on and Callie and Arizona began dancing, singing the chorus at the top of their lungs. The song then flipped to KT Tunstall's song, _Universe and U_. Callie went to change it, but she heard Arizona singing softly.

_A fire burns  
Water comes  
You cool me down  
When I'm cold inside  
You are warm and bright  
You know you are so good for me  
With your child's eyes  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face  
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully_

Callie smiled and joined in, causing a surprised Arizona to stop singing.

_You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you_

As the song came to the bridge, Arizona joined back in and she and Callie sang the final lines together.

_Just like stars burning bright  
Making holes in the night  
We are building bridges  
You know  
When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know  
I am me, the universe and you_

As the playlist flipped to another song, Arizona said, "You have a beautiful voice, Calliope."

"Thank you, Arizona, so do you. So, do you want to dance some more or we could get in the hot tub."

Arizona's eyes lit up, "You have a hot tub?"

"Yeah, it's out back."

"You are so lucky. I wish I had one. You should've told me, I would have brought my swimsuit."

"It's okay. We have extras around here somewhere." Callie rummaged through her dresser drawers and pulled out a beige swimsuit. "I think this is one of Aria's. I don't know how this ended up in here. I think you two are the same size."

"I'll go try it on. Where's your bathroom?"

"Downstairs and it's straight down that hall right next to my parent's room."

Arizona nodded and she went in search of the bathroom. "I'll wait for you. I have to get us some towels and my swimsuit on and I also have to text my mom to see if we can get in," Callie said, following the blonde downstairs.

-A/W-

A few minutes later, Arizona came out of the bathroom, "Where can I put my clothes?"

"There's a basket right by the door and you look good in that swimsuit," Callie replied.

Arizona opened the lid to the basket, "Is that an actual complement or a Regina George complement?"

"An actual complement. You kind of look like the blonde version of Lara Croft from _Tomb Raider_."

"Thanks Calliope."

"My mom said that it's okay for us to get in," Callie said, opening the backdoor. She threw her towel on the deck railing and walked over to the hot tub and unlatched the locks, lifting the lid. Arizona threw her towel next to Callie's and couldn't help but check out her ass as she watched her friend get in the hot tub. Arizona got in, the hot water swirling around her as the jets went full speed. Callie fiddled with the lights until she finally settled on red.

Arizona smiled, "Calliope Torres, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you."

Fumbling for words, Callie half-lied, "No, I just love red lighting," as she thought, "_Maybe_." She leaned up against the seat, resting her head on the headrest, "You know that stuff we were talking about in your room about you being a lesbian and me being bicurious, I have a simple rule."

"And that would be?"

"What we confessed up there, it stays up there."

"I take it that your parents are people who don't think its okay to be gay."

"They are both Catholics. My whole family is, they consider being gay a sin, but Aria and I both agree that love is love, no matter what, even if it's between a girl and a guy or between two girls or between two guys."

"Same here. Hell, I would feel that way even if I were straight."

A silence passed over the girls, until Arizona spoke, "You know, I could show you what being with a girl is like, meaning that I could kiss you."

"Well, we are in hot tub alone, the red lights are pretty damn romantic and my parents aren't home," Callie replied.

Arizona seductively licked her lips, before moving in, slowly closing her eyes, as she felt Callie pull back, "Shit, my parents are home," she said, causing Arizona to open her eyes immediately.

Carlos opened the gate for his wife, "Hi girls. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, just talking about school. How's Aria?" Callie replied.

"Aria's Aria. Your mom and I are going to head in, it's eleven at night and we're pretty tired, so we're going to go to bed. Don't stay up too late."

After Carlos and Lucia left, Callie muttered under her breath, "Fucking clairvoyants."

Arizona glanced at her hands, "I'm starting to prune. I'm going to get out."

"Yeah, I'm pruning too."

-A/W-

After drying off, Callie and Arizona put on their pajamas and were back in Callie's room. "Where do I sleep?" Arizona asked.

"My bed. It's a king size, you'll have plenty of room," Callie replied.

"That's good. I'm always a fan of personal space as the next person."

"As long as you don't take over my bed and attempt to make me fall off, I'm okay with sharing a bed with someone."

Arizona smirked, "I'll try my best."

"Do not give me a reason to make you sleep on the couch, Arizona whatever-your-middle-name is Robbins."

"It's Jane. Wow, it's like we're married already."

"Don't push it, Arizona Jane Robbins."

Arizona walked over to the near side of the bed, pulled back the blankets and crawled in, "I'll try Calliope whatever-your-middle-name is Torres."

Callie sighed and crawled into the far side of the bed, "You really want to know."

"Come on, what is it? It can't be that bad."

"It's Iphigenia," Callie blurted out.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres. I take it that your parents are into Greek mythology."

"And I take it that your parents gave birth to and/or conceived you in Arizona."

"No, I was named for the battleship, the USS Arizona."

"Where did you get your middle name from?"

"A friend of my mom's whose name is Janie, who, as far as I know, doesn't have a gun," Arizona said, referring to an Aerosmith song.

"I take it that you like Aerosmith. Can I have your middle name? Calliope Jane Torres sounds way better than Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

Arizona shrugged, "I'll think about it. What spoon are you?"

Callie laughed, "What?"

"You know, big spoon or little spoon."

"Big spoon," Callie mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep before Arizona woke her, "Your parents don't come up here in the mornings to wake us up?"

"No, we can get up any time we want. Although, Esmeralda, our housekeeper, always brings donuts if I have a friend over. She has the night off in case you were wondering where she was, but you'll see her tomorrow. Now, go to sleep, you dork."

"Mhm, you're a bigger one," Arizona mumbled, as she slowly drifted off to sleep in Callie's arms.

-A/W-

"What time is it," Arizona asked, when she woke up the next morning.

Callie looked at her phone, "Eight in the morning. Do you need to be home at any specific time?"

"No, I can be home whenever. Why? Are you already sick of your best friend?" Arizona laughed, "In all seriousness, do I need to leave at a specific time?"

"No, just say the words and my mom will take you home. Now let's go downstairs because I don't know about you, but I'm really in the mood for some donuts right about now," Callie said before she walked downstairs and grabbed a vanilla frosted donut with sprinkles.

Arizona smiled, "Same here," before she pulled back the blankets on her side of the bed and followed Callie downstairs into the kitchen, where she grabbed a glazed donut and took a bite. "Oh my God, these are amazing," she said out loud.

Callie smiled causing Arizona to slightly blush, "The donuts here are way better than the one's I was used to in San Diego."

"I'll make sure to tell Esmeralda that. You want to go into the living room and eat some more donuts and watch whatever is on at," Callie looked at the clock, "Nine in the morning."

Arizona grabbed the box off the counter and set it on a TV tray as Callie flipped through the TV guide for something to watch before setting on the movie, _Baby Mama_.

-A/W-

A couple hours later, when Callie and Arizona were in Callie bedroom watching TV and eating pizza for lunch, Arizona felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She glanced at the screen, "My mom just texted me. She wants me home at five."

Callie nodded, "Tell her that my mom will take you home, so that she doesn't need to pick you up and I want to meet your parents."

Arizona looked up from the screen, "You do?"

"Yeah, you've met my parents and I want to meet yours."

"Okay. I think they'll like you."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"They haven't met you yet, but they love all my friends, but God forbid they don't, you still have me."

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug, "This is why we're friends. You should ask your parents if I could stay for a little bit when you have to leave."

Arizona smiled, "I will do that."

-A/W-

The hours passed by quickly and five o'clock rolled around. Callie's parents had agreed to let her stay at Arizona's house until seven. After thanking Lucia for the ride, the girls walked into Arizona's house.

"Hey Mom," Arizona said to her mother.

"I'm in the kitchen," Barbara called back.

Callie and Arizona walked into the kitchen, where Barbara was doing dishes, "Tim's out with some of his friends. Speaking of friends, I assume this is Calliope?"

Callie nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Robbins and please call me, Callie."

"Hon, Mrs. Robbins is my mother-in-law. Please call me, Barbara."

"We're going to go upstairs now," Arizona piped up.

Barbara nodded, "Your father will be home soon. Callie, what time do you need to be home?"

"Seven."

"Do I need to give you a ride?"

"My mom is picking me up, but thanks for offering."

"No problem," Barbara said, turning back to her dishes as Callie followed Arizona up the stairs to her room, where they spent the next couple of hours talking, until Daniel knocked on the door.

"Yeah Dad!" she yelled at the door.

Daniel walked in the room, "I just came to tell you that dinner's almost ready."

"Hello, Colonel Robbins, sir," Callie piped up.

"Hello Calliope and it's just Colonel."

"Please call me Callie, sir."

Daniel smiled, before walking out of the room.

Callie looked at her phone, "My mom's on her way to pick me up."

"I'll wait outside with you. Thanks for having me come over."

"Oh, thanks for having me come over, even though it wasn't for very long."

Arizona smiled, flashing her dimples, "We are definitely doing this again, Calliope," linking her arm with Callie's as they walked outside.

As Callie and Arizona waited outside, Barbara and Daniel looked out the window, "Do you think that they'll as end up more than friends?"

"It's too early to say, but I think that they will," Daniel replied.

Barbara sighed, chopping up vegetables, "Only time will tell."

**Good news, this was a very long chapter, even longer than the original Should've Said No one shot. Bad news, there will be no new updates of this story until July because next week I'm going off the grid and will have no internet. Next chapter: A time jump to Homecoming. Since I'm going to be gone, reviews would make me smile, my loyal band of followers.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Characters and the occasional line of borrowed line of dialogue or scene belong to Shonda and ABC. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

Chapter Three

After Callie and Arizona's sleepover, it was Monday. After walking to her locker, Arizona spotted Callie at her locker, "Hey best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend," a redheaded girl spoke up.

"Don't worry, Addie, you're still my best friend," Callie said to the redhead.

The redhead or Addie smiled, "I better be. So, who's the new best friend of yours?"

"Addison, this is Arizona Robbins, she just moved here from San Diego."

"Addison Montgomery, nice to meet you. I think we have first lunch together."

"Yeah, I just never talked to you."

"I'm usually sitting with my boyfriend, Derek Shepherd and his group of friends. As you may have noticed, Callie's not in first lunch, so do you want to have lunch with me, Derek and everyone else? Please, I'm the only girl there."

Arizona smiled, "Yeah, I would love too." She looked at the clock, "Crap, I need to get to Algebra Two and do some last minute studying. Callie, I'll see you in English. It was nice meeting you, Addison."

"She seems nice. I see why you like her," Addison said, after Arizona was out of earshot.

"Is this about the 'me calling her my best friend thing,'" Callie replied.

"No, no, I actually do think she's really nice. Why do you think I asked her to have lunch with me?"

"Because you're the only girl there."

"That and I want to get to know her better," was the last thing Addison said before the bell rang for Callie and her to go to their first hour, PE.

-A/W-

The rest of the week went by quickly and it was Friday night again. Arizona was sitting in her room, listening to music when she heard her ringtone signaling that she had a text message. She glanced at the screen of her Android and saw that it was from Callie that read, "In case you didn't see the million in one signs they have up all around the school about Homecoming week, Tuesday is Twin Day and even though we look nothing alike, will you be my twin for Twin Day?"

Arizona smiled before replying, "I don't know, being a twin, that's a big step. Yes, Calliope Torres, I'll be your twin."

Callie sent back a smiley face Emoji, "Since I doubt we have anything that matches, we should go shopping tomorrow or if not tomorrow, Sunday. My parents can pick you up and drop us off at the mall."

"I'll talk to my parents and are we wearing our hair up or down?"

"Down, unless you can figure out how to French braid or put my hair in pigtails, but it won't be as adorable as the way yours is like."

"Okay thanks." Arizona almost pressed send, before she typed, "So what's up."

A few minutes passed before Callie replied, "The celling, the clouds, space lol. Nothing really, I'm just sitting in my room talking to you and watching last week's _Game of Thrones_ that I'm just now finally getting around to watching. Seriously, it's been sitting in my DVR all week and I haven't watched it until now."

"I don't know how you can watch shows like that. All those people dying and that's not even getting into that Red Wedding thing you told me about," Arizona shuddered at the thought.

"It's a good show. You should watch it with me sometime."

"You can't see me right now, but I just rolled my eyes at you because you're totally insane. It's never going to happen."

"We're friends why?

"Because I'm right and I'm awesome."

Callie smiled and typed, "I'm going to get ready to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Calliope," was the last thing Arizona said before she checked the time on her phone. The blonde sighed and decided that it was time for her to go to bed.

-A/W-

After their shopping trip, it was Homecoming week at Seattle Grace High School. Monday was class color day, the freshmen wore pink, the sophomores wore yellow, the juniors wore purple and the seniors wore black.

"Hey twin, I like your outfit," Arizona said that Tuesday morning when she spotted the Latina at her locker. Callie was talking to Addison and Derek about Homecoming.

"Hey twin, we're wearing the same one," Callie replied. A smile crossed her face as she asked, "So, Arizona, what are you doing for Homecoming?"

"I don't know, I was thinking I could go alone or with some people."

"You could go with the three of us." Callie sent Arizona a look that basically said, "Please say yes, I don't want to be their third wheel."

Arizona nodded, "I'll go with you guys. Even if Callie wasn't giving me that look, I still would have said yes anyway."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of first hour. Callie linked her arm with Arizona's, "Come on, twin, I'll walk you to your first hour."

Arizona smiled and for once, the walk to the hell also known as Algebra Two didn't suck that much. Adjusting the textbook in her hand, "You should do this more often."

"I'll see what I can do. See you in English," was the last thing Callie said before she walked to her first hour class.

-A/W-

When Callie got to her first hour class, PE, she quickly spotted Addison and Derek who were talking. Addison turned toward Callie, "Arizona, she seems nice. Why haven't you introduced us to her sooner?"

"I don't know, but you'll like her as much as I do," Callie replied.

Addison sent her Callie a glance causing a million thoughts to run through Callie's head, so she was thankful when Addison told Derek that she needed to talk to her alone. The redhead dragged her friend into the locker room and the two of them sat on the bench. "Derek is telling Stark that we're here so he doesn't come looking for us when he takes attendance. The reason I dragged you in here was," Addison paused for a second before continuing, "Do you like Arizona as more than a friend? Its okay if you do, you're still my friend regardless."

Callie shook her head, "No, we're just friends. What made you think that?"

"Just when you asked her to go to Homecoming with us, it sounded like you were asking her out on a date and the whole walking her to class thing."

"No, we're just friends."

"Uh huh," was the last thing Addison said before the locker door opened which was their cue to start getting changed into their PE uniform's.

-A/W-

That night Callie was floating on her back in her hot tub with the jets off, looking at the stars, when Arizona crossed her mind and she found herself thinking of her blue eyes and those dimples. "_Is Addison right?_" she thought. "_I'll admit I've thought about her a lot, but," _Callie sat upright banging her head on one of the arm rest in the process, "_Oh my God, she's right. I am in love with her." _Sighing, _"Maybe we could be more than friends_," as she got out of the hot tub.

-A/W-

After Twin Day the rest of the week passed by quickly and it was Friday. Friday for Homecoming week was Blue and White day where the Seattle Grace student body wore blue and white, the school's colors. Towards the end of the school day, the entire student body was gathered in the gym for the pep rally. Arizona walked into the gym, looking for Callie. Her eyes scanned the bleachers as they met Callie's, who was sitting with Addison, Derek and Mark. Climbing the bleachers, she took a seat next to Callie, "Thanks for saving me a seat, Calliope," she said.

"You're welcome," Callie replied, noticing that Addison was sending her a glance.

After Stark, who was also Seattle Grace's football coach as well as their PE teacher, gave a speech, the cheerleaders did a routine before the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Arizona was at her locker, when Callie asked her, "I know this is last minute, but do you want to come over to my house so we can get ready for the game and then can you ask your parents if you can spend the night and we can get ready for the dance at my house?"

"Yeah, I'll have Tim give us a ride to your house and are we still going to the parade?" Arizona replied, getting stuff out of her locker to take home for the weekend.

"No, Arizona, it's going to take us that long of a time to get ready. I'm kidding, hell yeah we are. Its people throwing candy at you, what's not fun about that?"

"Getting hit in the face by a piece of candy would be one thing."

"That brings back memories of the first day of seventh grade health," Callie started to say. Arizona sent her a glance as the brunette continued, "My health teacher was throwing candy around and she hit me in the face with a piece of Starburst."

Arizona laughed, "I'm sorry, but that's pretty funny."

Callie thought for a moment, "Looking back, I can now say that it is."

-A/W-

After the parade, the girls went to Callie's house and got ready for the game, before walking to the football field and taking a seat on the bleachers, watching the team warm up.

"Addie's going to meet us here in a little bit. Speaking of how's the having lunch with her thing going?" Callie asked her friend, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"I first thought that she was planning something, but after talking to her, I realized that she's really nice," Arizona replied.

"She can be a lot to deal with at first, but she's one of my very best friends and if you don't mind, I invited her to spend the night with us tomorrow after the dance. We won't get to talk to her that much when we're at the dance because she'll be all over Derek."

"No, I don't mind."

A gust of wind washed over the girls, causing Arizona to shiver underneath her jacket. "You look like your freezing under that jacket, I think my parents are here and they usually bring a blanket and I could give you that," Callie said, standing up.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Calliope, I'll be fine. I just caught a chill that's all."

"Okay, but if you get cold tell me."

Arizona sighed, "Alright fine."

"Hey guys," Addison said, sitting on the row of bleachers below Callie and Arizona. She turned around to face them, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"It's Homecoming. Who wouldn't be excited," Callie replied.

"That's true. Have the two of you seen Derek?"

"Why? Are you two going to go make out under the bleachers."

Addison glared at Callie, "Shut up, that was one time. Anyway, I think he's with that freshman he's mentoring, Meredith Grey." Addison stood up "I'm going to go find him."

"Okay, have fun under the bleachers."

"Callie, I'm going to punch you," Addison said, as she walked away.

Arizona sighed, "And then there were two," as the game started.

-A/W-

The next morning, Callie and Arizona woke up and walked downstairs, noticing the hair straighteners on the kitchen table. "Callie, Mom's going to be doing your hair and I'm going to be doing your friends hair," Aria said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm Aria, Callie's sister, the one in college. You must be Arizona."

Arizona nodded, "Callie's told me about you."

"She's told me about you too," Aria started to say before Lucia walked into the kitchen, "Is everything ready in here?"

"Addison's going to be here at five to take pictures with us and then we're meeting Derek when we have dinner," Callie said.

"Where's Addison at now?"

"She's getting her hair done with her mom."

Aria looked at the time on her phone, "We should start getting them ready now."

-A/W-

After getting their hair and makeup done, Callie and Arizona changed into their dresses and at five o'clock Addison showed up. After taking a series of pictures, Callie, Arizona and Addison all piled into Lucia's car and drove to the restaurant where Derek was at. After eating quickly, Lucia came to pick them up and drove to the school where the dance was being held. The group walked into the gym where a country song was playing. "This is pretty much your typical Seattle Grace dance either they play country music or Top 40. That's not even getting into the slow songs," Callie whispered to Arizona.

"The school I went to in San Diego was the same way," Arizona whispered back.

"Seriously, it's a country song, a slow song or better yet a country slow song. Don't get me wrong, I love country music, but," Callie shook her head, "I don't even know sometimes."

A slow song started playing, "So what do you do during slow songs? I just wait for someone to ask me to dance or I just watch Addison and Derek like we're doing now," Callie said as Addison signaled to her "Ask her to dance" the best she could.

"Uh," Arizona smiled, "What's Addison doing?"

Callie meant to say, "I'll explain later," but the words that came out were, "You know we could dance together."

Arizona shot Callie a quizzical look, "We could?" as Callie placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders, "Yeah," she said, looking at Addison who flashed her friend a thumbs up.

After a couple of minutes, the song ended and the rest of the dance passed by quickly.

-A/W-

The next day after Addison and Arizona had left; Callie went into Aria's room looking for some advice. She knocked on the door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Callie," as Aria opened the door. "Okay, little sister, what's going on?" she asked after Callie sat on her bed.

"Why did you just assume that I needed to talk to you about something?"

"Callie, every time you have a problem with a guy, you come to me. What's going on?"

"It's not a guy." Callie took a deep breath, "It's a girl."

"Do I need to kick some dumb bitches' ass? Is Izzie Stevens still starting drama?" Aria said, jumping into protective sister mode.

"No, I'm in love with one."

Aria quickly shut the door, "I'm going to pray that Mom and/or Dad didn't hear that."

"They are at one of Dad's stupid 'kiss his ass' business parties. That's why I just now came in here, I get that you have to leave soon, but I need your advice."

"I don't have class until Tuesday, so I was just going to hang out at my dorm all day tomorrow, I can just tell Mom and Dad that. Anyway, who's the girl? You can tell me, I'm not Mom or Dad and it doesn't leave this room."

Callie took another deep breath, "Arizona."

Aria's mouth dropped open, "That's why Addison was acting so weird last night. Does Addison know that you like her?"

Callie shook her head, "No, you're the only one I've told."

"Are you going to tell Arizona? Does Arizona even like girls?"

Callie nodded, "We're still it doesn't leave this room, right?"

"Callie, you know me. I won't look at either of you any differently. I accept everyone regardless of who they choose to love. Can I ask what do you like about her?"

"Her eyes and every time she smiles, it shows her dimples and that's not even getting into the way she says Calliope and I hate when people call me that."

"Callie Torres, you are in love."

"I just," Callie sighed, "Hope she feels the same way."

"If she does then that's great and if she doesn't then it wasn't meant to be. Are you going to tell her?"

"I want to, yet it crosses my mind that some people won't accept it, Mom and Dad included."

"As for Mom and Dad, we can only hope they'll come around. As for everyone else, if they even lay a finger on my little sister, so help me God, I will drive to Seattle and kick their fucking asses, this goes for Arizona too."

"Thanks Aria."

"You're welcome," Aria said, giving Callie a hug.

-A/W-

**Sorry for the not uploading for two weeks. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I was off the gird and I wanted to get a chapter in You're All I Have done and that caused Ashes and Wine to briefly go on the backburner, but it's back and the next update will up a lot sooner. Next chapter: The holidays and we meet Teddy. Review my loyal band of followers.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Characters and the occasional line of borrowed line of dialogue or scene belong to Shonda and ABC. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

**Before I start, I want to address a couple of comments I received about Callie's condition after the prologue. According to my planner, it will be revealed in Chapter Twenty-One, but one of the later chapters, Chapter Fifteen, is pretty much filler, so I could squeeze something in without giving too much away because a chapter or two after the prologue, you guys will want to hit me with a brick.**

**On with our regularly scheduled program.**

Chapter Four

After Homecoming week, it was October which faded into November which faded into December. It was the last week of school before winter break meaning that it was finals week at Seattle Grace High School. Seattle Grace had an exemption policy where if you had above a B minus average in all of your classes, you would be exempt from all of your finals, but if you were below a B minus average in one class, you would take that classes final. Both Callie and Arizona had met that requirement and had spent the week getting each other Christmas gifts. Callie and Arizona were in Callie's room, where they exchanged their gifts. Arizona was helping Callie with packing for her trip to Miami, where she was going to spend Christmas with her grandparents. Arizona, on the other hand, was going to be in Baltimore with her grandparents.

Arizona threw a folded shirt into Callie's suitcase, "I can't believe that you're going to Miami for two weeks where it's warm and sunny and I'm going to Baltimore for two weeks where it's cold and snowy."

"Miami is not that is all made out to be. Sure it's nice in the winter, it's warm there so you get a break from cold Seattle, but when we go in June, it's like you can fry an egg on the sidewalk weather," Callie replied, as her phone rang. "Can you get that?" she asked Arizona. Arizona nodded and Callie looked the contact, seeing that it was Addison and pressed answer on the touch screen, "Hello."

"Callie, Derek just broke up with me," Addison said, sniffling.

Callie sat down on her bed, "What? Why?"

"That freshman he's mentoring, Meredith Grey," Addison said her name as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. "I think that he's in love with her."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, he said, 'I think that we're not working out and we should break up.' What he meant was, I found someone else and I'm in love with them."

"Addie, you should give him time. It's not like you guys haven't broken up before. I hate to bring it up, but the Mark thing last year," referring to Addison losing her virginity to Mark their freshman year after getting into a fight with Derek. Derek had cut all ties with Addison and Mark for months after that until the previous summer where he and Addison decided to try to work things out.

"Mark was a mistake caused by me getting drunk and him just being there, but Callie, you don't see the way he looks at Meredith. What does he see in her; she looks like a fucking twelve-year-old."

Callie looked at the clock on her phone; it was eight in the evening. "Addie, I'm going to see if I can come over there, but I'm with Arizona. I can drop her off and I'll be at your house in ten minutes."

"Arizona can come with you, I don't mind. She seems like someone who would be great moral support."

"So, you are letting her in our circle of trust? I'll tell her what's going on and I'll be there in five minutes," Callie pressed end call on her phone and turned to face Arizona, who asked, "What's going on with Addison?"

"Derek just broke up with her and she needs us right now," Callie replied.

"Wait us? As in you and me? I don't know, I don't want to be butting in on anything."

"One, you're not and two, she asked you to come with."

Arizona didn't know what to say, so she was thankful that Callie broke the silence, "Come on, I'll tell my mom that we're leaving and then we can go."

"You are so lucky you have your license and I'm over here just getting done with driver's ed, even though I can drive."

"You can drive?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow, as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, Tim taught me."

"Oh, I was going to say that I could help you out."

"Trust me, Calliope; I would have been better off learning from you then him. It's not that he's a bad driver; just he was very protective of his truck."

Callie fiddled with the radio as she pulled into a stop sign, "What is with guys and their trucks?"

Arizona sighed, "I really don't know, I'm not a guy."

Callie smiled, as her mind screamed, "_Tell her_!" "Arizona," she started to say.

"Hm," Arizona murmured.

Callie paused for a second for managing to say, "Cute hat," referring to the winter hat with the ear flaps she had gotten Arizona.

Arizona drummed her fingers absent-mindedly on the cup holder, "Thank you. You smell like strawberries," referring to the perfume she had gotten Callie.

-A/W-

"Hey Addie," Callie said, sitting down on Addison's bed, Arizona following suit.

Addison offered a weak smile, "Hey, don't mind me, I'm just drowning my sorrows," taking a drink from the tequila bottle she had in her hand.

"You're parents let you drink?" Arizona asked.

Addison set the bottle down on the dresser next to her bed, "They don't really care. Bizzy is out being Bizzy and The Captain, well, he's The Captain. Before you give me that confused look you tend to give, Bizzy and The Captain are what I call my Mom and Dad."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, "When have I ever given that look?"

Addison shrugged, "You're doing it right now. She held out the bottle, "Do you two want some?"

Callie shook her head, "I drove here and I have to get home and finish packing for Miami, so I can't stay here that long and Arizona needs to be home by nine."

"And I don't drink because if I did and my mom and/or The Colonel found out, I would every day for two weeks have to get up at five in the morning and run two miles."

Callie sent her friend a glance, "I thought you loved running."

Arizona sent Callie a wry smile, "I do, just not when its part of a punishment."

"Ok, when did I become friends with Rizzoli and Isles," Addison piped up.

"When you met us," Callie replied, looking at the clock. "It's almost nine which means that we should go. Call me or Arizona if you need anything."

-A/W-

Winter break passed back quickly and it was the beginning of second semester. Like it did every morning when there was school, the opening to _Young Blood_ by The Naked and Famous woke Arizona from her slumber. After getting ready, she was at her locker when she saw Callie. "Calliope," she squealed, hugging her friend. "I haven't seen you in two weeks. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was Baltimore?" Callie replied.

Arizona shrugged, "Cold and snowy, but it was nice seeing my family. How was Miami?"

Callie was going to say something, but was interrupted by a blonde girl who neither of them recognized walking over to them, who said, "Can one of you help me open my locker?"

Arizona nodded, "Great," the other blonde said, leading Arizona to her locker. "I'm Teddy Altman, I just moved here."

"Arizona Robbins, I was new here first semester, so we have that in common," as she dialed Teddy's combination, and opened the door. Teddy began putting notebooks and folders into her locker, "Thank you. This is my first day and you and that girl you were with were the first people I saw when I walked in. Are you two dating?"

"No, we're just friends. We were both visiting family over break and we didn't get a chance to see each other. Do you want to meet her, I think she's with my other friend Addison." Arizona replied.

Teddy nodded and followed Arizona over to where Addison and Callie were standing.

Callie noticed the two blondes, "Hi girl from earlier, I'm Callie Torres and this redhead over here is Addison Montgomery."

"I'm Teddy Altman, I just moved here. Arizona told me about you," Teddy replied.

"Ugh," Addison scoffed, "Look at them. I'm about ready to go vomit," as she stared at Meredith and Derek, who had just walked into the hallway holding hands.

Teddy sent Addison a glance, "Did you guys have a thing."

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me to date a freshman who looks like a twelve-year-old."

"That sucks, talk about a downgrade," Teddy started to say, before the bell rang.

Callie sighed, "Time to go here about whatever Webber wants to yammer on about today."

Teddy looked confused, "You mean you don't go to your first hour."

"Not on the first day of first and second semesters. You go to the gym and for second semester you get your updated schedule and hear about exemption for semester exams that we already know about. Webber seems to think that we have the memory of a goldfish and feels the need to repeat it every freaking assembly that we have. After that, you go to your first hour," Addison quickly supplied.

Teddy nodded and followed Callie, Arizona and Addison into the gym and took a seat on one of the bleachers. After Webber was finishing talking, the guidance counselor passed around everyone's updated schedules. Callie looked at her schedule and a smile crossed her face, "My schedule got switched around and I have first lunch with all of you guys."

Addison looked up from her schedule, "Mine is the same as last semester. What about you, Arizona?" she asked the blonde.

Arizona, who was comparing schedules with Teddy, "Mines the same as last semester too. Teddy and I have a lot of classes together and she's in first lunch with us."

Addison smiled, "Teddy, you should sit with us."

Teddy nodded, "Thank you. Can I see your schedule?" Addison nodded and handed Teddy her schedule, "We have Health, Spanish and Current Issues together and like Arizona said, you're in first lunch with Callie, Arizona and me.

Teddy smiled, "I'll see you then."

"Sounds great," Addison replied.

-A/W-

The rest of the morning passed by quickly and it was lunch time.

After grabbing their food, breadsticks, which was the school wide favorite. Callie, Arizona and Addison found a table and sat down, Callie and Arizona on one side and Addison on the other.

Addison picked up a breadstick and took a bite, "Ah breadsticks, the only thing that the school cooks that doesn't suck," as she spotted Teddy paying for her meal. "Teddy," she said, waving her over to where the girls were sitting. Teddy walked over to the table and sat down next to Addison. A brief silence passed over the group, until Arizona spoke up, "So, how's everyone's morning been so far?"

"It's been good. I really don't want to go to PE next hour, at least you're there, Arizona," Teddy replied.

Callie took a sip of milk. "It's the first day of second semester of our sophomore years. After this semester, we are halfway done with high school."

Arizona smiled, "Then there's college and then for me, medical school, internship, residency and then I'm a doctor until I retire."

Addison raised an eyebrow, "You want to be a doctor. That's crazy because I want to be a doctor too. I want to deliver babies."

"That's awesome because I want to work with tiny humans also."

Callie smiled, "Well, this is a coincidence because I want to be a doctor too." Arizona sent Callie a glance, "You never told me that." Callie shrugged, "It never came up. I just think that working with bones would be pretty cool. What about you, Teddy?"

"I want to do something with hearts. I don't know why, but when we were learning about hearts in biology last year, it just stuck with me for some reason."

"That's how I got so interested in bones," Callie started to say before the bell rang.

"You have PE next hour, right?" Teddy asked Arizona.

Arizona nodded, "We can survive that together."

**Ok, when I said sooner, I meant a week between updates, not a few days off. I blame my muse deciding that it didn't want to work, but its here now. I apologize for the lack of Calzona scenes and to make up for it, the next chapter is pretty much all Calzona scenes. Next chapter: A time jump to the end of the school year and I'm not going to say what, but there's something that happens in the next chapter you will be happy about. Review, my loyal band of followers.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Characters and the occasional line of borrowed line of dialogue or scene belong to Shonda and ABC. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

"Arizona, can you come in the living room, we need to talk as a family," Barbara said to Arizona one evening in early May.

Arizona walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Tim, usually a family meeting is a sign that her father was going to be deployed again. Daniel stood up, cleared his throat and started to say, "I knew it was coming."

"What is it, Dad?" Tim asked.

"I'm going back to Afghanistan," Daniel replied.

"How long this time?" Arizona asked.

"A year at the very least."

A silence passed over the living room until Tim spoke, "So you won't get to see my graduation."

"I'll get to see it. You graduate Memorial Day weekend and I don't leave until the first of June. I just wanted to tell you kids so that you can be prepared."

"Why, it's not like you haven't been deployed before," Arizona flippantly said, instantly regretting her tone of voice.

Rather than scolding her, Daniel said, "This time I'm not going alone."

Arizona and Barbara exchanged glances. "Are we getting PCSed again? You didn't tell me this part," Barbara said, sounding surprised.

Daniel shook his head. "No, we're going to be staying in Seattle for a while. This is more Tim's news then mine."

Arizona and Barbara looked at Tim, as he cleared his throat. "I'm joining the Marines after I graduate, I leave for basic training a month to the day that Dad deploys."

Another silence passed over the room until Barbara spoke, "Arizona, you are free to go. We need to talk to Tim in private?"

Arizona stood up, "Can I go to Callie's?"

"Arizona, it's almost eight o'clock."

"Mom, I need to talk to her right now. I won't be there very long."

"How are you going to get there since you don't have your license yet?"

Tim stood up. "I'll take her. I know you guys want to talk to me, but it will only take two minutes."

Daniel and Barbara shared a glance. "Arizona, unless you come home earlier, I'll have Tim pick you up at nine thirty," Barbara said, checking the time on her phone.

Arizona nodded and followed Tim out the door. Getting into his car, "What do you think that Mom and Dad are going to say?" as she shut the door behind her.

Tim started the car and pulled out of the driveway, "I don't know, probably be a good man in a storm and some other stuff."

"I can't believe that you signed up." Arizona sighed, "I bet that Dad's happy that you're continuing the Robbins' legacy," while texting Callie, "Hey, I know this is short notice, but I just found something out and I really need my best friend right now. I'll tell you about it when I get there." Her phone buzzed and Callie replied, "Yeah, that's okay, my parents are at one of my dad's business or as I call them 'people lining up to kiss his ass parties', so I could use company."

Tim noticed the smile on his sister's face, "I really hope that you realize that you two should be more than friends at the very least by the time I get back."

Arizona punched Tim on the arm, "You know Tim, I don't say it a whole lot, but I'm really happy that you're my brother and as much as we fight you were the guy who told off Charlie McGuire back when we lived in Kansas after he wouldn't leave me alone, even though I told him several times that I did not like him in that way."

Tim pulled into the Torres' driveway, "Thanks, little sis. I was just being a good brother and as much as I pick on you like normal siblings do, I'm happy to have you as my sister. Go, be with your girlfriend."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, Timothy," using his full name, which he hated. "Callie is not my girlfriend."

Tim laughed, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," as Arizona slammed the car door shut behind her, giving Tim the finger.

Arizona knocked on the door, which Callie answered. Looking around and making sure that Tim had left, Arizona collapsed into Callie's arms sobbing. Callie said nothing as she held her friend in her arms. A few minutes passed until Callie spoke. "Let's go inside." All Arizona could do was tearfully nod as she stepped into the Torres' house, Callie shutting the door behind her. "Do you want to head upstairs or we could stay down here and talk on the couch?" Callie sighed, placing a tan hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Either way, I want to know what's going on."

"Upstairs is fine," Arizona replied, walking toward the staircase. The two of them sat on Callie's bed, "Okay what's going on?" Callie asked her friend.

Arizona sighed, biting her lip in an attempt not to cry. "My dad, he's going back over to Afghanistan the first of June and he's going for a year, but that's not what I'm upset about." Taking a deep breath, she said, "Tim is joining the Marines and he's leaving for basic training a month after my dad leaves. I'm honestly worried about him, he's my brother and he's going over there in a middle of a war," as tears spilled from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"Arizona…" was all Callie could say as she pulled Arizona into a hug. Without even thinking, Arizona broke the hug and without even thinking, softly brushed her lips onto Callie's. Callie pulled back as Arizona said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" before Callie cut her off by kissing her. The kiss lasted a few seconds, until Callie whispered, "Don't be."

That brought a smile to Arizona's face, "I wanted to do that for a very long time."

A silence passed over the room, "I think my parents are going to be home soon. I'll take you home," Callie said, standing up, thinking. "_What would Mom and Dad be thinking right now if they caught us_?"

After a completely dead silent car ride, Arizona thanked Callie for the ride and walked into the house, Tim, Barbara and Daniel were still talking in the living room. She quietly walked up the stairs and into her room, where she threw herself onto her bed and thought, "_Why did I think that was a good idea?_"

-A/W-

After Callie took Arizona home, she returned to her empty house and went into her room, shut the door, pulled her iPhone from her pocket and called Aria. After three rings Aria answered, "Callie, what's going on?"

Callie adjusted the pillows on her bed and laid her head on one of them, "Aria, Arizona was just here and we were talking because she was upset. Her brother joined the Marines and her dad's going back to Afghanistan and all of a sudden she kissed me."

"Okay, then why are you sounding upset?"

"I kissed her back and then like an idiot, I pulled away and then it just felt really awkward. Then, I realized what Mom and Dad would think if they came home at that very second."

"Did Arizona say anything to you?"

"That she wanted to do that for a long time. In fact the first time she came over and spent the night, she offered to kiss me because earlier I had told her that I wanted to know what being with a girl was like and conveniently Mom and Dad came home from helping you fix a flat tire right when she was about to."

"Parents, they have always been clairvoyants ever since the beginning of time. I remember this one time where I was at Allison Parks' house; I think it was during my freshman year. I was with Ryan Arroyo, my boyfriend at the time and we were in Allison's parents' room making out and we almost ended up having sex. The almost came from Allison coming in and saying her parents were on their way home. I remember that I felt bad for Ryan, I'm pretty sure that him getting out of there was very awkward, if you know what I mean."

Callie laughed, "I remember that, you made me help you sneak back in. Anyway, that had to suck to be Ryan, though."

"Ryan was an asshole anyway. He cheated on me quite a few times so I'm lucky that he didn't end up being my first."

"Didn't it end up being that one guy you would bring over all the time, every time that Mom and Dad were gone? Kevin, I think his name was," Callie said, as memories of being forced to sleep on the downstairs couch with a pillow covering her ear while Aria and Kevin went at it like rabbits.

"Yeah, Kevin Ruess and then he went off to college and I never saw him as much. I miss him, so thanks a lot Callie for bringing him up. Anyway, we got way off topic." Aria sighed before continuing, "Getting back to you and Arizona, the only thing that was wrong was you pulling away. You've been in love with that girl since the beginning of the school year and honestly who gives a shit about what Mom and Dad would think or anyone for that matter. What's the worst thing that could happen, let's play worst case scenario."

Callie thought for a minute, "Take away the trust fund that had set up for me when I turned eighteen, cut me off completely, kick me out of their house."

"The trust fund money and them kicking you out that I can probably help you with. I could move closer and switch from U of Tacoma to U of Seattle and get an apartment, so I could take you in. As for them cutting you off, you still have me."

"You would really do that for me, but they could take away your trust fund and cut you off."

"You are my sister, Callie and I'm nineteen, so I'm pretty sure that they can't do anything about my trust fund, that I'm aware of. I'm studying economics, not law. As for them cutting me off if they do that to you, quite frankly I don't care."

"Thanks Aria. I have to go and fix things with Arizona. I'll call or text you tomorrow."

"Good luck," was the last thing Aria said before she hung up the phone.

-A/W-

After she got off the phone with Aria, Callie looked at the clock; it was nine thirty in the evening. Callie sighed and texted Arizona, "Hey, can we talk?"

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later. "About?" was Arizona's reply.

Callie sent back, "What happened earlier," before waiting a few minutes, "I'm currently standing outside your house."

Arizona looked out the window and saw Callie out there. She sighed and walked outside feeling the almost summer night air nip at her as she saw Callie stand in front of her. Lightning flashed into the sky, illuminating Callie, causing her to look more beautiful than she usually did. A roll of thunder rang out and it began to rain lightly, as Callie said, "I'm sorry about pulling away. I was scared and I panicked over what my parents would think if they came home that very second and saw us together. I'm not sorry, however for that kiss, Arizona Robbins. I have also wanted to do that for a while, in fact since the day we met. So, here I am standing here when it's about ready to storm, telling you that-" before being interrupted by Arizona kissing her again, as the rain fell harder, turning into a downpour.

Arizona broke the kiss. "Calliope Torres, would you be interested in going on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Callie shrugged, "Maybe."

Arizona looked confused. "So, you come out here, confess that you are in love with me which if this were a movie, you would probably win an Oscar for and then I ask you out on a date you say maybe."

"Arizona, I'm kidding. I would love to go on a date with you."

Arizona smiled. "If your parents are okay with it, do you want to come inside? I could bring you some towels because you are soaked and maybe we could go into my room and kiss a little more."

"I already asked them. I just told them that you really need me and so then I asked if I could go to your house. They said yes. Hell, even if they didn't I still would be here."

Arizona opened the door behind her, "Come on; let's go inside before we get pneumonia. I'll get us some towels and then we can go upstairs, watch a movie, but at the same time not watch a movie and then cuddle until we fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Callie said, before kissing Arizona again.

**Fact: This wasn't the original plan I had for Callie and Arizona getting together. I actually planned out doing the hospital shooting as a school shooting and them being trapped in a bathroom together and Callie telling Arizona that she loved her, but I scrapped it at the last minute because who wouldn't want someone to tell them that they love them while it was raining. It's on par with someone chasing someone in an airport to convince them not to take a flight, ignoring all of TSA's new policies in the name of love. If you haven't read already on my profile, Ashes and Wine is going to take a little break, while I finish up the last few chapters of my MerDer story, You're All I Have, but when that's done, Ashes and Wine will be back. Next chapter: Callie and Arizona's date and then a time skip to Tim's graduation and the rest of the summer. Review, my loyal band of followers.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


	7. Chapter Six- Part One

Chapter Six

Sunlight streamed through Arizona's windows, causing her to open her eyes and notice Callie sleeping in her arms. She smiled and looked at the time on her phone; it was nine thirty in the morning. Callie began to stir, "Good morning, Arizona. How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty good after remembering the Oscar-winning love confession speech you gave me last night and then we came in here and watched movies until we fell asleep." A smile crept over Arizona's face at the memory.

Callie looked over at the stack of movies by Arizona's bed. "Although if I ever won an Oscar I would give it to Leonardo DiCaprio because he is in need of at least one."

"That's true. You got a text two minutes ago from someone, but I didn't look and see who it was." Arizona handed Callie her phone. Callie read the message, "It was from my mom, she wants me to come home and do some work on my rough draft for that term paper for English before I can go anywhere tonight. Thank God I almost have it done."

"She knows about our date?"

"No, it's her policy. If I have homework or some kind of big project, I have to work on it before I can go anywhere. As for the date, I'll pick you up at seven." Callie kissed Arizona quickly before walking outside to her car.

-A/W-

Callie walked into her house and was greeted by her father asking, "Good morning Calliope, how is Arizona doing?"

Callie checked the time on her phone. "She's fine. Where's mom?"

"She's out doing this event for one of her charities." Carlos rubbed his temples, "She told me the name, but it slipped my mind. She mentioned that you have a term paper to work on."

Callie nodded, "I'm going to go do that. I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

Callie flinched, that was the question that she prayed that her father wouldn't ask. Hoping that her father didn't see her flinch, a lie began tumbling out of her mouth. "Ryan McKinnon, I met him when I was at Starbucks the other day and he asked me out. I'm meeting him at the theater, we're going see a movie and then grab some dinner." Callie walked in the direction of the stairs, "I'm going to go work on my term paper now."

-A/W-

That night, Arizona was in her room getting ready for her date with Callie. Her parents and Tim were gone for the night visiting her grandparents, which Arizona declined to go to, saying that she had a school project to work on. She looked at the time on her phone and saw a text from Callie saying "I'm on my way so I'll be at your house in five minutes."

Arizona set down her eyeliner to type back, "I can't wait." She finished her makeup and took one last look in the mirror and made sure that her hair and makeup looked good and walked downstairs. Arizona heard a soft knock on her front door and her phone buzzed with a text from Callie confirming that she was outside caused her heart to begin beating faster in her chest. Arizona took a deep breath, "_Arizona Jane, breathe. This is real life not an episode of Criminal Minds_," she thought has she opened the door.

Callie greeted her with a smile, "Are you ready to go?"

Arizona nodded, "Do you know what movie we're seeing?" opening Callie's car door and sliding in.

Callie started her car and began backing out of Arizona's driveway. "_Evil Dead_."

Arizona smiled, "From the previews that I've seen it looks scary."

Callie pulled into a stop sign and sent Arizona a glance. "I know how you feel about stuff like that, but it was the only movie that's out that looked good."

"I can handle scary movies where stuff jumps out at you, but stuff like _Game of Thrones _where in the first season alone the supposed main character gets his head cut off, that's just not for me."

Callie shook her head, "And you want to be a surgeon? I'm just saying, you, Arizona Robbins, who knows how to fight dirty on the playground, is squeamish about that stuff." Callie shook her head and smiled. "It's kind of adorable."

Arizona chuckled at Callie's word choice, "Adorable, seriously?"

"Yes, I said adorable."

"You are something else, Calliope Torres."

Callie parked her car and she and Arizona got their tickets, popcorn and drinks.

Callie took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere is fine," Arizona replied, her eyes scanning the rows for two empty seats. She found one in the middle and Callie took a seat next to her.

After watching the previews, the movie started. The first several minutes were nothing too scary until one particularly scary part caused Callie to jump into Arizona's arms. "I think I might have died for a second," she whispered. Arizona ran one of her hands through Callie's hair. "Mhm, keep doing that," Callie whispered, as Arizona pulled Callie closer to her and captured her lips in a soft kiss, which turned into a series of hungrier kisses that continued throughout the rest of the movie.

-A/W-

After the movie Callie and Arizona threw away their garbage, turned their cell phones back on and walked out to Callie's car. "After tonight I'm definitely crossing make out in a movie theater off of my bucket list, so thank you for that, Arizona."

Arizona smiled, "You're welcome."

Callie started her car and began backing out of the parking space. Arizona checked the time on her phone. "I'm getting my license sometime over the summer, so you're almost done with having to drive me everywhere."

"I don't mind and I thought that you were getting it sometime this month."

"Right now, I have school and I'm helping my family get everything ready for Tim's graduation and that takes up almost all of my time. In the summer, since my dad's going to be leaving and so is Tim, my mom is going to start having to work more often than she normally does, so I have no one to take me to the DMV during the day before it closes."

"I can take you." Arizona shot Callie a glance, "You would do that, Calliope."

"Anything for my-" Callie started to say before Arizona interrupted her. "Car!" noticing an oncoming vehicle coming in their direction.

Callie slammed on the brakes, "Shit, that was a stop sign that I just passed, I didn't even see that. Decreased vision one of the many reasons why I hate driving at night." The oncoming vehicle that came close to hitting Callie's car turned to the left, while Callie turned to the right and into the parking lot of Rain, the restaurant that she was taking Arizona.

Settling into a booth, with Callie across from her, Arizona thought, "_It can't get any better than this, I'm sitting across from an amazing girl-_" until a, "So, tell me about yourself," from Callie broke her out of her thoughts.

Arizona took a sip of water, "Calliope, we've known each other for about nine months. I think we're past that."

"I know nothing about your childhood. I know that you moved here from San Diego, but where were you born?"

"We usually move about every eighteen months. I was born in Towson, Maryland and then we moved to Ocala and Orlando, Florida and then a few other places until I think it was at some point during when I was in seventh grade, I moved to Los Angeles and lived there until I moved to San Diego March of my eighth grade year, which is how I met Joanne."

Callie took a sip of water and flipped through her menu. "You've mentioned Joanne before, but I want to know what was she like?"

"Joanne was great, but not even on her best day, she will never be compared to how great you are." Arizona sighed, "I loved her, I really did, but she did some things and got me into some things that I'm not proud of doing. I'm not going to get into details right now, I will when there isn't a whole lot of people around, but I'm going to say is, since she was my first love, I put up with way more than I should have." Arizona brushed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder, "Anyway, Calliope, tell me about yourself?"

"I was born in Miami and I lived there until I was five because my dad was offered a huge promotion here in Seattle. He ended up leaving that job, I think when I was ten and started his own company after he was offered a job in Boulder, Colorado because he, along with the rest of us liked it here. I don't remember moving because I was so young, but you move all the time, I can't imagine going through it as much as you do."

"Believe me, it's not easy. You move somewhere, you get settled and then 'surprise we're moving to wherever we're going to next,' but you get used to after a while."

Callie nodded and was going to say something, but the waitress came by to ask them for their orders, which came fifteen minutes later. Arizona took a bite of her chicken piccata, "Wow, this is good."

Callie took a bite of her chicken alfredo, "Can I try some?" Arizona nodded and Callie speared a piece with her fork and popped it into her mouth. "This is good, but mine is way better."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, "You can make chicken piccata?"

"My mom, who learned it from Esmeralda, taught me. We have it all the time." A smile crossed Callie's face, "Maybe I can make some for you sometime?"

"So there is a second date?"

A coy smile crossed Callie's face. "Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Calliope, after an amazing night like tonight, that sounds perfect."

-A/W-

After Arizona insisted on paying for the meal, the girls left the restaurant. "I had fun," Arizona said, as Callie flipped on the radio and the opening instrumental of the song _Two is Better than One_- Boys Like Girls filled the car.

"This song reminds me of you," as Callie turned into Arizona's driveway and turned off her car. "I'll walk you to your door."

"You don't have to do that, it's only a few feet."

"Arizona, it's fine, I want to ask you something anyway."

"Okay," as Arizona walked to her front porch.

Callie took one of Arizona's hands in hers, "Arizona, we've only been on one date, with another on the way. So, does this make me your girlfriend?"

Arizona thought for a second, "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, then yes, Calliope, I'll be your girlfriend," before capturing Callie's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Best night ever," Callie whispered, before walking to her car.

-A/W-

After Callie and Arizona's date, the rest of the weekend passed by quickly and it was Monday. Callie and Arizona were at their lockers when Addison and later Teddy walked over to them. The girls engaged in idle chit chat until Addison asked, "How was everyone's weekend?"

"It was good, I went on a date," Callie piped up.

"With who, you never told me about this?"

Callie looked at Arizona and smiled.

"So is it official?" Addison asked.

Arizona nodded and Addison turned to Teddy, "As soon as you get twenty dollars, give them to me."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you two were betting on whether we were going to start dating or not."

Teddy sighed, "To think if you two had waited until the end of summer to finally admit that you should be more than friends, I would be twenty dollars richer."

Arizona laughed, "Sorry, but I'm not sorry."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of first hour, "Time to go work with the tiny humans, my favorite part of the day," Arizona said, linking arms with Callie.

**Good news, Ashes and Wine is back after its little break, but the bad news is that school for me started so updates won't be as frequent as they were in the summer, but I'm going to try my best to keep things going as much as possible. Next chapter: Tim's graduation and summer. I know I said that it was going be in this chapter, but those sections ended up becoming a chapter in itself. Review, my loyal band of followers.**

**Love you all **

**Kate**


	8. Chapter Six- Part Two

**Disclaimer: Characters and the occasional borrowed line or scene does not belong to me; rather it belongs to Shonda and ABC.**

Chapter Six- Part Two

The last two weeks of school passed by quickly and it was Tim's graduation day. "You excited Timothy?" Arizona asked, grabbing a granola bar off of the counter, unwrapping the packaging and took a bite.

"Very. As of today, I'm done with school and starting next week not having to hear you call me Timothy or Timmy for the next few months after I leave."

Arizona's face turned solemn. "You know Tim, as much as I'm looking forward to having the bathroom to myself. I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

Tim shrugged, "I guess I'll miss you too, little sis." Tim raised an eyebrow, eyeing his sister suspiciously. "So, you've been with Callie a lot lately-"

Realizing what Tim was getting at, Arizona cut him off. "Yes, we just started dating, if that's what you were trying to say. In fact, our first date was two weeks ago."

Tim looked surprised before a huge grin spread across his face and pulled Arizona into a hug. "I was expecting you to hit me, but that is awesome. Finally one of you said that you should be more than friends. Like I said when you told me that you were gay, I'm gonna dance so hard at your wedding."

"Slow your roll, Tim. We've only been two dates and we're still in high school, so marriage won't be for a while. Statistically, you don't necessarily stay with the person who you were with in high school. Look at you and that Beth Peters girl you used to date, you were together all of last year and just recently broke up."

"What Beth and I had shouldn't be compared to what you and Callie have. In a few years, there better be a marriage and a few years after that, you should be giving Uncle Tim some nieces and nephews."

Arizona rolled her eyes, sending her brother a warning glance. "Timmy-" she started to say before Barbara and Daniel came downstairs, asking if Tim and Arizona were ready to go.

Tim and Arizona nodded, following their parents out to the car.

-A/W-

After Tim's graduation from high school, a few days later, Tim and Daniel were deployed to Afghanistan. After the first few weeks of summer, the annual fair and summer talent show began in Seattle.

After watching the first few acts of the talent show, Callie and Arizona grew bored of all the singers or as Callie called them, 'People That Should Never Audition For Any of Those Singing Competitions Shows', and went in the direction of the Octopus.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, Callie and Arizona handed the carnie their tickets and got on the ride, as quickly as it began, it ended. After climbing off of the ride, Callie began rubbing the back of her neck, trying to alleviate the whiplash, "Fucking whiplash," she muttered.

"Calliope, what ride now?" Arizona asked her girlfriend, rubbing the back of her own neck, trying to alleviate her own case of whiplash.

Callie began looking around the area, "The Salt and Pepper Shaker," she replied, grabbing Arizona's hand and walking in the direction of the ride.

After handing the carnie their tickets, he strapped the girls in, shut the door and started the ride, the force of gravity throwing Arizona against the door, causing the frame to dig into her skin. In order to make sure her phone didn't fall out, Arizona had a death grip on her phone, causing the seatbelt to dig into her index finger below the knuckle. As if that didn't hurt like a bitch, Arizona's left flip flop came off and it was stuck where her foot couldn't reach it.

"Calliope, I need a little help," she said, as the ride finally came to a close.

The carnie unlocked the door and the girls got out. Arizona looked around the area to try to find something to steady herself with, so she could put on her shoe, as Callie asked, "Are you okay?"

Arizona looked at her left thigh, "It's probably going to be a really nasty bruise." She touched the area on her index finger below the knuckle and winced. "Fuck," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known that gravity would kick in and-" Callie started to say before Arizona put her hand on Callie's shoulder. "Calliope, this wasn't your fault. It was gravities and me being against the door. It could be worse, I could be shorter, like four foot eleven short and it would hurt even more."

"A sixteen year old being four foot eleven and done growing. Like that's even possible."

That brought back the smile to Arizona's face, "Come on," she said, "Let's go watch the rest of the talent show. I think Teddy and Addison are here."

Callie's eyes scanned the crowd, "Who's that guy sitting next to Teddy?"

"Henry Burton, he just moved here from Tacoma and he's Teddy's new neighbor. I think he's either our age or a year younger. Teddy called me the other night and told me about him, but I don't remember exactly everything that she said."

"I think he likes her. Seriously, you should look at the way he's looking at Teddy." Callie whispered, her hot breath tickling the inside of Arizona's ear.

Arizona studied Henry, as he gingerly brushed a strand of hair off of Teddy's shoulder. He whispered something to her causing Teddy to blush and for her to lay her head in his lap and he began playing with her hair. Something else caught Arizona's eye, Addison, who was sitting with Teddy and Henry had a look on her face that read 'I Wish This Bottle of Dr. Pepper I'm Drinking Out of Was A Bottle of Tequila,' but Arizona brushed it off as Addison envying Teddy and Henry.

Callie and Arizona sat down next to Addison. Callie shot her friend a concerned look. "You okay, Addie?"

Addison shot Callie a pained look. "I'm fine, just seeing these two together is making me think about Derek. I know that we broke up months ago and I myself thought that I was over him, but to add insult to injury, I just saw him and Meredith walk by sharing a bag of cotton candy." Addison shook her head, "God, I bet he's having sex with her."

Word vomit spilled from Teddy's mouth. "They have been ever since they started dating, just a week after he broke up with you." Realizing what she had just said, Teddy clamped her hand over her mouth. "Shit, Adds, I'm so sorry, it just slipped out and I kind of thought that you knew already because a lot people were talking about it."

"It's fine, we've been broken up for months and to be honest, I would have been surprised if they weren't."

Teddy sat upright, Henry still playing with her hair, while she raised an eyebrow at Addison. "Just so we're clear, you're not mad at me?"

Addison began pulling out tuffs of grass from the area they were sitting on, "Oh God no, seriously, Teddy, its fine."

Teddy laid her head back on Henry's lap. "That's good and again, Addison, I'm really sorry."

The rest of the talent show passed without incident. Callie looked at the time on her phone and turned to Arizona, "It's getting pretty late. We should start trying to get out of here and maybe we can go back to my house and get in the hot tub and relax and maybe you can spend the night."

Arizona opened Callie's car door and placed her phone in the cup holder, wincing as she brushed her index finger below the knuckle below the seatbelt. "I doubt I can spend the night because ever since my dad and Tim left, my mom needs me around to help out and to keep her company, but I can give you a yes to the hot tub." Arizona's phone buzzed a few seconds later, "Never mind, I can stay."

Callie began backing her car out its parking spot. "Good, because my parents are out at something for my dad's business again in Olympia and won't be back until the morning."

"When are they not out at one of those things?"

"They are home, just not for a few times a week. I honestly don't care, I get the house to myself and that is pretty great, but I'll admit it does get lonely at times, sure Esmeralda is there, but she hasn't been a live in housekeeper ever since I was ten and Aria could start watching me and now that she's gone, I can take care of myself, so she's just there during the day."

Arizona put her arm around Callie, "That must get lonely at times."

Callie pulled into her driveway and sighed, "Like you wouldn't believe. At least I have you now," turning to Arizona and smiling before capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

-A/W-

After changing into their swimsuits, Callie and Arizona walked outside and got into Callie's hot tub. Arizona leaned her head against one of the headrest, "This feels fucking amazing on that bruise."

Callie fiddled on with the lights until she found the red ones. "I thought it would be good for you. It's like having a hot shower after getting really badly sunburnt. I remember last summer; I was at the beach because my parents have this big family barbeque there for the Fourth of July ever year. Anyway, we have a yacht and Aria and I go on it and just spend sisterly time together tanning, so last year, I had put sunblock on, but apparently it wasn't enough and I ended up getting the worst sunburn I've ever had. I got it on my forehead, scalp, nose, left shoulder and the worst was my back under my bra."

Arizona grimaced, "Sounds painful."

"Like you would believe. The worst part was that the next day, I had to leave for a family vacation the next day so I had to wear a bra, unless I wanted to be Amanda Bynes every time she goes to court."

Arizona laughed, "I'm sorry, that comparison is pretty funny." A smile spread across her face, "Do you remember the first time, I came over to your house and we were sitting right here in this very hot tub and I offered to kiss you."

Callie laced her fingers with Arizona's. "Arizona, I know what you're getting at. I have always wanted to kiss someone in a hot tub, that someone being you and best part is that my parents aren't home and won't be back until tomorrow."

Arizona dropped her voice to a low, husky whisper, "Come here," as her lips brushed against Callie's, her hands roaming her girlfriends body. "God, Calliope, I could kiss you forever, you are just perfect in every single way. You're lips are so soft and sweet from whatever you put on it, your eyes when they look into mine as we rest our foreheads together, your chocolate brown meeting my baby blue," Arizona murmured as she moved from Callie's lips to her jawline and to her neck, not even caring that she possible left some marks in her wake because Callie Torres was hers and only hers.

Arizona noticed the smile on Callie's face, not noticing that the jets stopped swirling around them. Callie looked the time on her phone, "You want to go another twenty minute cycle or do you want to go to bed, its getting pretty late."

Arizona sighed. "Part of me wants to go to bed, though the other part of me is saying this beautiful girl in front of me is way more important than sleep. I say we go another twenty minutes cycle and then we go to bed."

"That sounds perfect," Callie whispered before kissing Arizona.

-A/W-

The rest of June passed by quickly and it was the Fourth of July. Arizona was due to be spending the night on Callie's parents' yacht under Aria's supervision while Lucia and Carlos had their annual beach barbeque.

After Aria got the boat onto the water, she walked out to the deck where Callie and Arizona were tanning. "Okay, you two, not to interrupt your tanning. I just came by because I want to go over some ground rules. Callie, I'm not Mom and/or Dad, I'm okay with you and Arizona being a couple, but think of it this way, while you're on my watch, please keep your clothes and/or swimsuits on."

Arizona rolled over onto her stomach, so that she was lying face down, but still was able to talk to Aria. "Aria, we just started dating and we're not even thinking of having sex yet."

Aria nodded, "I know, but I know how teenagers are, up until a few months ago I was one. Even though you can't get one other pregnant, I'm just saying you can do that stuff, just not while I'm here in the vicinity. Do that stuff on your own time. I subjected Callie to me and my boyfriend when I was you two's age enough, right Cal?"

Callie shuddered at the memory. "Let's not go there, Aria."

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in my room reading a book, so if you need anything come find me."

After Aria left, Callie sighed. "At least she didn't say anything like sleep in separate bedrooms."

Arizona nodded, "At least Aria's okay with us being together, unlike your parents. Speaking of, have you told them yet?"

"They don't even know that I'm bi, let alone dating a girl, so it's a good thing that Aria knows to keep her mouth shut when it comes to stuff like this, but I am going to tell them at some point. When I don't know."

"If they accept it that's good, if not, you have me and Aria."

"That's true. Come here," Callie said, moving onto Arizona's towel and kissing her, hands roaming her body, settling just slightly above Arizona's ass, before she moved them lower and playfully pinched both of Arizona's cheeks. Arizona broke the kiss, "Why do I have this sneaking suspicion that the book Aria is reading is hollowed out and she says that she's reading, buts she's actually watching us somehow to make sure we don't do anything."

A laugh escaped Callie's throat before her face turned serious, "Do you ever think about it?"

"About?"

Callie paused for a second, "_Here we go,_" before she ripped off the metaphorical band aid. "Sex."

"At some point, that would be great, but definitely not now, we just started dating." Arizona laced her fingers with Callie's, "Maybe after we've been dating a few more months, we can even think about doing stuff like that."

Callie looked at the clock on her phone, "Do you want to grab some dinner? Aria packed hamburgers, hotdogs and soda from my parent's barbeque."

Arizona nodded, "What time do the fireworks start?"

Callie grabbed a Coke from the cooler. "Nine, I think. It's really pretty out here when it gets dark, you can see the stars and everything."

Arizona grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink, "I can't wait."

-A/W-

A few hours passed and Callie and Arizona were standing by the railing of the yacht. "Earlier when we were talking about when we were going to have sex, could you tell that I was trying to make it come off like I was trying to tell you that I want to take things slow?"

"I could a little bit. I mean, don't get me wrong, taking things slow is great, but and I apologize for asking a personal question, did you and Joanne take things too fast?"

"Now, that you've brought it up and since no one is around, remember on our first date when I told you about Joanne, but not everything about Joanne." Callie nodded and Arizona continued, "Have you ever noticed when something is stressing me out, I leave for wherever we are a few minutes to "collect myself?" Arizona sighed, "I'm actually outside having a cigarette."

A surprised look crossed Callie's face, "You smoke?"

"I only do it when I'm stressed or feel like I'm going to be in trouble. Believe me, back when I lived in San Diego, it was a lot worse, I would go through half a pack a day, I even chain smoked once or twice, which I don't recommend you to ever try. Joanne got me started with that and when I was around her, I would also drink a lot. Do you remember when I declined Addison's offer of that tequila bottle she was drinking out of when Derek broke up with her and what I said that my dad would have me do?"

Callie thought for second, as she racked her brain for the memory, before nodding.

Arizona sighed. "When my dad found out that I was going out to parties and getting drunk, he would wake up at five in the morning and have me run two miles. Sober Arizona loves running, but the hungover Arizona didn't, yet I still went out and did it. Getting back to Joanne," Arizona paused for a second to attempt to ward off tears as the memories came flooding back, "She was my first everything, I'm talking _everything_ and then after that, she became distant and two weeks later she broke up with me, conveniently when she found out I was moving, so she blamed it on that, but I later found out she was cheating on me with her supposed ex-girlfriend the entire time we were together."

Callie put her hand on Arizona's back, rubbing small circles, "I don't even remember our first time that well. Then again we were both drunk, she was there and it just happened." A dry chuckle escaped Arizona's throat, "Pretty stupid, I know. From what I do remember, it wasn't anything sweet and romantic like a first time should be, it was just sex, nothing else."

Callie pulled Arizona closer to her, still rubbing circles on her back. "I remember when I told Tim everything that I had been doing with her after we broke up because I needed someone to talk to. He looked at me, rubbing his temples and said, 'Arizona Jane, you're better than this. This hard drinking, cigarette smoking girl you've become in the past year is not my sister; the ball of perk that annoys me ninety-nine percent of the time is my sister. I'm not doing this to be mean, but I'm telling Mom and Dad everything you just told me because I'm worried about you. I don't want you to start doing anything worse, drugs and shit like that because as your older brother, it's my job to protect you from stuff like that.' I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face and my parents faces when they found out everything until the day I die." At this point, Arizona was openly sobbing. "Come here," Callie whispered, letting her girlfriend cry on her shoulder.

The first round of fireworks began and just before the finale started, Arizona turned to face Callie. "I love you."

A silence passed before a surprised Callie replied, "You do? I love you too," before kissing her as the finale started.

**Fact: The bruise that Arizona ended up with and how she got it along where Callie's sunburn was, actually happened to me last summer and it happened in between the break of Chapters Two and Three. **

**Since the topic of sex came up in this chapter, I just want to say that I am not and possibly never will write smut. I know this story is M-rated, but smut is not my thing, I could try and write it for Callie and Arizona's first time and maybe one other time after that, but other than that, you guys will probably never get any smut in this story. **

**Next chapter: The beginning of Callie and Arizona's Junior Year.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Everything referenced be it, characters, lines of dialogue or scenes belongs to Shonda and ABC.**

After the Fourth of July, the rest of the summer seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. The morning of the first day of school, Arizona awoke to her alarm and walked into the bathroom. "_Haha, I beat you Tim_," she thought until she remembered that Tim wasn't there, he was at basic training where he had been for the past three months. After quickly putting her hair into pigtails and applying a little bit of makeup, Arizona walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar off of the counter.

"Good morning sweetie. I can't believe that my little girl is a junior this year," Barbara said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Mom." Arizona rolled her eyes, wriggling out of her mother's grasp.

"Sorry, it's just that it's a big year for you, you've have your ACT's and it's your second to last year of high school. Have you started thinking about any colleges?"

"Definitely somewhere in the Seattle area and as for med schools, I haven't thought about that yet."

"You should probably start thinking about that. You are graduating next year."

Arizona sighed and checked the time on the clock on the stove, "I should probably get going. I'll be home when you get home because I'm going to Callie's after school."

"Have fun and have a good day," Barbara called after her.

-A/W-

Arizona parked her car in the school's parking lot and went to find her locker, spotting Callie already at hers. Arizona began dialing her combination and noticed Callie and Mark comparing their new schedules.

"Good morning Calliope," Arizona said, walking over to where Callie and Mark were standing. "Mark," she said simply.

Mark handed Callie's schedule back to her. "Don't worry Arizona, I won't try and hit on you again, I know about you and Callie, courtesy of Addison."

"You still talk to her even though the whole her and Derek thing?"

"I do just not as much as I used to before her and Derek broke up."

Addison walked over to where Callie, Arizona and Mark were standing. "Hi guys, I had to get away from Teddy and Henry and their sickening adorableness. It makes me think of Derek." She sent a glance to Mark, "I know what you're thinking and no, not in a million years."

A smirk crossed Mark's face, "I wasn't thinking about that."

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"It sounds to me that you're jealous and Teddy and Henry because you have a thing for Teddy. I've known you for a while now, Addison, and you've never been affected by anyone's new found relationship like that before you met Teddy."

Addison began fumbling for words, "What, God no. I'm not into Teddy that way."

"Then again, I remember that Callie was saying stuff like that at this time last year, but look at her now." Mark shot a quick glance at Callie and Arizona to prove his point.

Addison scoffed and rolled her eyes, "And you wonder why we don't hang out with you that much," was the last thing she was able to say before the bell rang, signaling that the students were to go to the gym for Webber's biyearly assembly.

-A/W-

After school, Callie and Arizona were in Callie's room, where they were doing homework. Arizona flipped the page she was working on over, "I still can't believe that Seattle Grace is making every one take all of their finals first semester. Then again, at least we still have a chance to get out of it second semester."

"I know, I liked the whole come and go as you please if you had to or starting your winter break early if you didn't have to," Callie replied, brushing a strand of hair of Arizona's shoulder. "I'm tired of doing homework, thank God this is our second to last year of high school then we can go off to college."

A slow smile spread across Arizona's face. "You know, Calliope, if you're tired of homework, we can take a break."

Callie put her notebook off to the side, "Okay, what's that smile for."

Arizona leaned in closer, capturing her girlfriend's lips in a slow kiss that turned into tongues battling for control. Callie's hands slid down Arizona's body and began sliding up her shirt, causing Arizona to pull away.

A blush crept over Callie's face, "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"It's okay, just…" Arizona paused for a second. "Have you come out to your parents yet?"

"Not yet, I've been putting off telling them because I know how they would react when I do. They'll say stuff like, 'it's a sin, an eternity in hell' and that what scares me, them not accepting me for who I am."

"Callie…" Arizona's voice came out as a heartbroken whisper, before pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

"I think that tonight I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell them, its better they know rather than finding out from someone else."

"That's true. We should get back to homework now."

Callie ran one of her hands down Arizona's wrist, so that their fingers were intertwined. "I'd rather kiss you," she whispered, intertwining her free hand with Arizona's, capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss.

A chuckle escaped Arizona's throat, "I'm never going to get any homework done when I'm with you, now aren't I."

"Mhm, probably not."

-A/W-

That night, Callie heard her parents watching TV in the downstairs living room. She sighed, "_Here goes nothing_," before walking down the stairs slowly. A wave of trepidation coursed through her veins as she stepped foot in the living room and took a seat facing her parents on the couch.

Lucia noticed the look on Callie's face, "Callie, you look like something is bothering you, what's going on?" putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Callie's voice broke as she managed to choke out, "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Calliope? Are you pregnant because I don't plan on becoming a grandfather for a long, long while," Carlos cut in.

Callie took a deep breath, "I'm gay, well to be more accurate bisexual."

Carlos and Lucia looked at each other slack jawed, before Carlos spoke. "You're not being serious, right? You are aware of what being gay entails, an eternity in hell. Are you in a relationship with a woman?"

"There's no point in lying to you guys, yes I am."

Carlos looked his daughter directly in the eyes and began speaking in a low voice, "The life you are living now is an abomination and against who we are as a family, so until you get rid of the sin in your life, then you are no longer a part of this family."

Callie gasped, "Dad, I'm sixteen years old. You can't just kick me out. Please accept me for who I am because I'm your daughter. Mom, you're a lawyer, you work with gay people. Dad, you've had several clients who are gay and you two won't even accept your own daughter."

Tears ran down Lucia's face, "It just breaks my heart that I won't get to see my daughter in heaven. I'm with your father on this one, until you leave this woman, whoever she may be, then you are no longer welcome here in this house."

Callie darted towards the front door, "If you can't accept me for who I am, then maybe I don't want to be a part of this family anyway," before running outside to her car and climbing inside where the first round of tears began to fall. She slammed her fist against the steering wheel, wincing in pain, "Ow, fuck." Starting her car, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Arizona's number.

-A/W-

Arizona was sitting in her room, listening to music on her iPod, when she heard her phone vibrate on the dresser next to her. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Callie calling her. "_The only time Callie calls me is if it's an emergency and she can't text me fast enough_," Arizona thought, as she took her headphones out of her ears and pressed answer call. "Hello," she said lightly, receiving no response from Callie on the other line. "Callie, can you hear me? What's going on?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Look, I know it's a school night and very last minute, but can I stay at your house tonight?" Arizona could tell Callie was trying hard to fight back tears.

Arizona felt her heart sink because she knew the reason why Callie needed her at that very moment. Adjusting the phone in her hand, "I'm on my way downstairs," slipping her phone in her pocket, as she walked down the stairs and opened the front door, coming face to face with a sobbing Callie. "Come here," she whispered, pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

It wasn't until Barbara walked over to where Callie and Arizona were, Arizona hadn't noticed the own tears spilling from her eyes. Wiping her eyes, she turned to face her mother, "Mom," she whispered.

"Can one of you explain to me what's going on?"

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes, "I told my parents about Arizona and I and they didn't take it too well, in fact they kicked me out and I'm pretty sure that they disowned me."

Barbara put her hand on Callie's shoulder, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry to hear that. If you ever need anything, you are always welcome here and you can stay here as long as you need to. We have extra space now that Tim's gone."

"Thanks Barbara. In the back of my mind, I always knew that you guys and Aria would have my back in all of this. I should probably call her and tell her what's going on."

"We'll give you some privacy." Barbara and Arizona walked into the living room, where they both took a seat on the couch. Arizona shook her head, "I can't believe that even in the year we are in, people aren't still accepting of the fact that there are gay people in the world. I mean, sure we can get married in some states, but some people are just not okay with it. I'm a person; you're a person, why can't some people just look at that, rather than look at the gender of the person."

Barbara put her hand of her daughter's shoulder, "Arizona, that's just the way it is for some people. Some people haven't realized that times are changing and they have to learn to live with it."

"I know, it just pisses me off while at the same time saddens me to no end that people can't accept others for who they are."

Callie took a seat on the couch next to Arizona, "I talked to Aria and she said that when my parents go out tomorrow for this dinner that my mom's law firm is having, she's going to take me to my house to get my stuff. She made arraignments when she first started college to transfer to the University of Seattle from the University of Tacoma in case she didn't like it there and wanted to come home and she even bought a backup apartment. So she's going to live there and take classes in the Seattle area. Arizona, she also told me that while I'm living in her house, the same ground rules that she laid out for us on the yacht still apply."

"Mind if I ask what they were?" Barbara piped up.

Callie thought for second, "Basically, it was no sex when she was in the vicinity, but rather on our own time."

"That's good. It also goes when you two are here when I'm here. I'm not going to say not to do it because you guys are teenagers and have all those hormones, but again please do it on your own time. I know that you have only been dating for a few months, but be completely honest with me, are you two thinking about anything like that."

"No, Callie and I have talked about this and we're taking things slow."

"Good, keep it that way. Although, I do ask that Callie sleeps in Tim's room while she's here. I do trust you guys and I'm aware that you can't get one another pregnant, but you can't be too careful."

"That's fine with me. Thanks again for letting me stay here." Callie looked at the time on her phone, "It's pretty late. I'm going to go to bed."

"No problem, Callie. You know that if you ever need anything ever, you have the Robbins family on your side."

-A/W-

Later that next day, Aria came to the Robbins' house to pick up Callie. Callie spent the day with Arizona and when six o'clock rolled around, she went outside to find Aria's car waiting for her.

"I have three of my suitcases in the trunk, hopefully that holds everything," was the only thing Aria said before she and Callie spent the rest of the ride to the Torres residence in silence.

Aria parked her car and went over to the trunk and pulled out the suitcases. The girls made their way into Callie's room, where they began throwing clothes and other items into the suitcases.

Callie sat on her bed and a fresh set of tears formed at her eyes, which cascaded down her face. Aria sat down next to her, "I wish that it didn't have to be like this," she whispered.

"Honestly, the fact that I have you, Arizona and her family on my side is enough for me. I don't need Mom and Dad, who don't agree with me being the way I am; I have all of you guys."

"I hope that one of these days that they'll come around and see that despite you being in love with another woman, you are still their daughter."

Callie wiped her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that this is everything. We should probably get going before we-know-who come back."

Aria looked at the clock on her phone, "Shit, you're right. You're sure this is everything?"

Callie nodded, "Let's get all of this to your house."

Aria picked up one of the suitcases and began taking it out to her car. Callie picked up the other one and shut the door to her bedroom and walked out to Aria's car. Aria started the car and pulled out of the Torres' driveway and drove to her apartment.

Aria walked into her building and walked into the direction of where Callie's room was. "It's a little small, but I think that you and Arizona, when she's here, will be comfortable staying here. I'm going to leave you to unpack and get settled."

"Thanks Aria for everything."

"Callie, you are my sister. From the second Mom and Dad brought you home from the hospital, I knew that I was always going to be there for you no matter what. You know if you're hungry, I can pick up some Chinese for dinner. I think that there's a PF Changs not too far from here."

"That sounds good. I can't even tell you the last time I've had Chinese."

"I'll let you unpack. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes," Aria said, closing Callie's door behind her.

Callie sat on her new bed, "Home sweet home," she muttered under her breath.

**Next chapter: Tim comes home on leave and it's a time skip to Callie and Arizona's first holidays as a couple.**

**Review, my loyal band of followers. **

**Love you all**

**Kate**


End file.
